Terrasaurs (Metaverse)
Dinosaur like Chimeras, made using Anathium. History In one distant part of the Multiverse, the Anathium plague manifested itself as a Scourge. One set of its victims were the enhance, power armor wearing soldiers of humanity, who were there after known as Otaku Marines for their madness and such. The plague also called the Radiant Armada of Sol, which went about purging cosmos of the substance and all things that bore it. In their madness the Otaku Marines took to experimenting with the substance using it to manipulate bio-matter, and splicing strands of DNA, to create the chimeras known as the Terrasaurs. Nature Terrasaurs are Chimeras, beasts artificially created, in this case, by the sorcerous Black Science of the Otaku Marines using Anathium as the base catalyst. Each strand bears the same base DNA. Although they mostly do not show signs of infection, outwardly at least, in time and in the presence of more Anathium, they would become monstrous versions of themselves, spreading the substance. For most of them the foul substance is dormant in their cells. The nature of their creation also makes them very vulnerable to divine/holy attacks. Strands The Terrasaur are divided into 'strands' iterations of the process used to create them repeated over and again. Terrasaur Kings The first strand of Terrasaur, these beasts resemble the T-Rex with a spiky back and larger more usable three digit claws. Their natural aggression caused their Anathium to awaken causing them to become larger, more spiky, with glowing eyes and acid spit. To control them, they were subjected to cybernetics, which lobotimized them, and attached a sort of power armor, and weapons platforms to their body and a cockpit on the back of their neck. Even lobotomized and enslaved, their natural aggression still makes them very difficult to control, resulting in most being culled. Terrasaur Prince The second strand, a lesser version of the King, smaller, and sporting a pair of small horns over its eyes, it was created to combat the King's natural aggression. While still aggressive and dangerous, they can be controlled and tames by other Anathium creatures. However, should they be greatly injured, or threatened, they may undergo a transformation into a King. Terrrasaur Raptor The third strand, resembling the stereotypical raptor from movies, this breed was designed to work in a pack mentality and be very easily tamed and controlled. They are most likely to use stealth and hit and run tactics. They are often using as war hound or hunting packs. Terrasaur Grazer A duck billed, four legged breed, used mainly as beasts of burden and a source of meat for the other breeds. Terrasaur Amazons A side project of the Weab Smith Valis; these reptilian humanoids are very human like in appearance, having had human DNA used in their creation and were made to resemble anime girls. They are lithe in build, with large eyes, and hair of peculiars shades like red, purple, blue, etc. They are typically dressed in leaves, and or leather wrapped around their bodies, with tribal markings and camoflage placed on their bodies when going to war, implying they have some manner of culture. They were created to be monogendered, always producing females. They typically live in a tribal culture, worshiping the Otaku Marines and fighting their enemies via anathium infused spears and arrows and controlling the other Terrasaur strands. When not fighting directly they generally employ stealth by blending into their surroundings. Trivia * Inspired by the Island of Dr. Moreau and Jurassic Park and the annoyance of certain users by the nonsense we often see on DeviantArt. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fan Kaijin Category:Metaverse Series Category:SolZen321